Siempre estaré ahí
by F10S LxR
Summary: AVISO: Nueva versión mejorada. Tras Enies Lobby, Luffy está en cama recuperándose se sus heridas, pero eso no significa que deje de preocuparse por los demás.


Ni ONE PIECE ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a su creador Eiichiro Oda.

Esta es la versión mejorada del fic **Siempre estaré ahí**, he decidido hacer nuevas versiones de mis creaciones al ver que no tenía mucho tiempo para crear algo nuevo y la verdad tampoco tengo mucha inspiración, aunque esta idea de renovar los fics ya lo había pensado desde el segundo que creé así que no me critiquéis por falta de originalidad ;).

**Siempre estaré ahí **_**2.0**_

_Tras declararle la guerra al mundo y rescatar a Nico Robin, la tripulación de los sombrero de paja descansaba de sus duros combates. Luffy, que se encontraba en un estado lamentable, estaba en cama frustrado al no poder moverse, entonces recibió una visita…_

¡Luffy!, somos Chopper y Nami, ¿podemos pasar? – Preguntó el inocente renito.

¡Pues claro Chopper! – Exclamó Luffy. - Estaba muy aburrido aquí solo.

Que raro que me hicieras caso y te quedaras en cama. – Dijo Chopper extrañado.- Acaso es que… - Chopper salió corriendo de la habitación rápidamente dejando pasmados a Luffy y Nami.

Luffy, ¿qué pasa? – Preguntó Nami pensando que Luffy tendría alguna respuesta.

No lo se shishishishishi. – Respondió Luffy contento de tener a alguien más con él.

_No le dio tiempo a ninguno de añadir algo más porque oyeron como algo se les acercaba corriendo…_

¿Qué pasa Chopper? – Preguntó Luffy al ver a Chopper con un maletín lleno de utensilios médicos.

¡Calla Luffy! – Gritó Chopper extrañamente preocupado mientras le ponía un termómetro.

¡Chopper!, ¿no crees que te estas pasando? – Preguntó Nami al ver lo que hacía Chopper.

¡Nami esto es grave! – Respondió rápidamente Chopper. - ¡Luffy me ha hecho caso y se ha quedado en cama!

La verdad no te quería hacer caso, pero me quedé en la cama porque estoy muy cansado. – Dijo Luffy molesto por los análisis de Chopper.

¿Lo ves Chopper?, Luffy no va a obedecer tus indicaciones, solo está esperando a recuperar fuerzas para irse.

¡Menos mal! – Dijo Chopper en un suspiro de alivio. – Sinceramente, me había asustado al verle en la cama.

Chopper, ¿por qué no te vas con Sanji o con Robin a dar una vuelta? – Preguntó Nami intentando librarse de Chopper para estar tranquila intentando poder ver a Luffy sin él detrás comprobando su temperatura cada dos por tres.

¡No! – Negó Chopper firmemente. - ¡Luffy saldrá en cuanto yo me vaya!

Por eso mismo lo digo Chopper, solo tú estás obsesionado con eso de que no se mueva. – Dijo Nami intentando convencerle.

Estoy preocupado por él, porque podría romperse algo. – Dijo enfadado Chopper al ver que creía ser el único que le importaba el estado de Luffy.

Chopper, ¡Luffy es de goma no se va a romper! – Gritó Nami que estaba perdiendo la paciencia con Chopper.

¡Es verdad! – Exclamó Chopper al ver que lo que había dicho Nami tenía sentido. - ¡Pues lo dejo a tu cargo Nami! – Dijo Chopper mientras salía de la habitación.

_Nami esperó a que Chopper saliese de la habitación para poder hablar a solas con Luffy…_

¿Te encuentras bien Luffy? – Preguntó Nami preocupada al ver el número de heridas con las que contaba el cuerpo de Luffy tras ser curado.

Si Nami, ¿por qué lo dices? – Preguntó Luffy que no sabía exactamente porqué se lo preguntaba en ese momento, porque en todo su viaje, Luffy había sido herido en infinidad de ocasiones y Nami nunca le había preguntado si se encontraba bien o no.

Porque desde el día en el que Robin nos había dejado has estado diferente con nosotros. – Respondió Nami intentando sacar una respuesta.

¿Diferente? – Preguntó Luffy otra vez extrañado al oír a Nami.

Si, no te comportabas como el capitán hiperactivo y despreocupado por el que todo el mundo se unió a la banda. – Le contestó Nami aclarándole la pregunta a Luffy.

Ya, es que tengo un problema. – Respondió Luffy a la pregunta al saber que quería decir Nami.

¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó Nami ansiosa por una respuesta.

Verás es que yo. – Luffy dejó de hablar, como si no supiera lo que decir.

Es que yo… - Dijo Nami intentando que terminara de hablar.

No lo se. – Respondió simplemente Luffy ante la mirada incrédula de Nami.

¿No sabes qué? – Preguntó Nami pensando que le contestaría algo coherente.

No se bien lo que me pasa. – Dijo Luffy haciendo estallar a Nami, la cual estaba enfadada al ver que nunca tendría una conversación normal con su capitán.

¿Pero como te voy a ayudar si no sabes ni tú lo que te pasa? – Gritó Nami mientras cogía del chaleco a Luffy y lo zarandeaba con fuerza.

_Un portazo llamó la atención de Nami, la cual fue a ver lo que sucedía…_

¡Nami-Swaaan!, ¿vas a ir a la fiesta? – Preguntó Sanji nada más ver a Nami.

¿Qué fiesta hay Sanji? – Preguntó Nami que desconocía la celebración de cualquier fiesta en ese día.

¡La que haré yo esta noche para todas las mujeres de esta ciudad! – Respondió Sanji imaginándose a cuantas mujeres conocería ese día.

Te dejo solo Luffy, voy a cantarle las cuarenta a este. – Dijo Nami mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación.

_Nami se iba dejando solo Luffy, el cual se encontraba exactamente igual que cuando estaba acompañado, ya que no llegó a estar ni diez minutos con alguno de ellos_

Luffy, ¡digo Luffy-kun!, ¡soy Sogeking!, ¿puedo pasar? – Preguntó Sogeking desde algún lugar externo de la habitación.

¡Sogeking ha venido a verme! – Dijo Luffy contento de que un héroe fuera a visitarlo. - ¡Pasa, pasa!

Luffy-kun, vengo a ver si estas recuperado de tus heridas. – Dijo Sogeking entrando por la ventana.

Todavía no me puedo mover, pero ya estoy bien. – Contestó Luffy que no perdió el tiempo e intentó quitarle con la poca fuerza que le quedaba la máscara, pero al no tener casi movilidad no pudo.

Bueno Luffy-kun, el deber de un héroe no puede ser ignorado. – Dijo Sogeking intentando irse después de ver que Luffy intentaría quitarle la máscara mientras siguiese con él. – Ya nos volveremos a ver.

¡Sogeking no te vayas! – Exclamó Luffy con lágrimas en los ojos.

Adiós Luffy-kun. – Dijo mientras salía por la ventana.

¿Me pregunto si lo volveré a ver otra vez? – Se preguntaba Luffy triste pensando en que si Franky terminaba el barco se irían y sería casi imposible volverse a encontrar con él.

_Luffy estaba acostado en la cama esperando a que otra persona pensara en hacerle una visita, pero su espera fue eterna, pasaron horas y Luffy estaba aburrido, hasta que sonó la puerta…_

¿Dónde estaré? – Se preguntaba Zoro perdido. – Iba a ir a la costa y me encuentro con esta casa, será mejor preguntar.

¿Zoro? – Preguntó Luffy al reconocer su voz.

¿Luffy qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Zoro al encontrarlo en esa casa. ¿No estabas descansando?

Pero si no me he movido. – Respondió Luffy que tenía una ligera idea de lo que le había pasado.

¡Ya lo sabía! – Dijo Zoro nervioso al saber que había vuelto al mismo sitio. -¡Era para asegurarme de que no te habías ido!

Seguro… - Dijo Luffy con desconfianza ante la respuesta del espadachín.

Bueno Luffy, descansa, yo me voy a la costa a entrenar. – Dijo Zoro empezando a caminar.

Zoro. – Le llamó Luffy. - ¿Sabes donde está?

¡Si! – Respondió Zoro furioso por la pregunta. - ¡Tu no te preocupes que se cuidarme yo solito!

Lo que tú digas. - Se limitó a decir Luffy que sabía que tarde o temprano volvería a aparecer.

_Zoro se marchó buscando la costa, pero apareció en otra isla cercana, tardó cuatro días en volver al punto de partida, gracias a que se perdió otra vez buscando la costa._

_Luffy se estaba preguntando que estarían haciendo los demás mientras él estaba aburrido, entonces sonó la puerta…_

Luffy, soy Robin, ¿puedo pasar? – Preguntó la arqueóloga.

¡Si!, ¡estaba muy aburrido aquí solo! – Dijo Luffy contento de volver a tener visita.

Luffy, ¿cómo te encuentras?, ¿estás mejor? – Preguntó Robin que estaba preocupada por el estado de sus heridas.

Estoy bien. – Respondió Luffy. – Pero estoy aburrido.

Bueno, creo que esas heridas no pueden permitir a nadie divertirse, al menos no como lo haces tú. –Dijo Robin con una sonrisa divertida al ver las caras que ponía Luffy de frustración al no poder moverse lo suficiente para siquiera salir de la cama.

Al menos merecieron la pena. – Dijo Luffy llamando la atención de Robin.

¿Qué mereció la pena? – Preguntó Robin extrañada.

Hacerme estas heridas. – Respondió simplemente Luffy dedicándole una de sus grandes sonrisas.

Luffy, yo lo siento. – Se disculpó Robin haciendo que Luffy se preguntara porqué.

¿Por qué te disculpas? – Preguntó Luffy, el cual no entendía que había hecho Robin para tener que disculparse. – Estas heridas no me las hiciste tú.

Pero las tienes por mi culpa, no confié en vosotros y casi te matan. – Dijo Robin bajando la cabeza.

Tranquila Robin. – Dijo Luffy intentando animarla. - ¡Lo habría hecho miles de veces!

¡Tú no lo entiendes Luffy! – Exclamó Robin. – ¡Podrías haber muerto por mí!

No me hubiera arrepentido si hubiera muerto para salvarte shishishishishi. – Dijo Luffy contento al recordar todo lo que había pasado y que todavía vivía, además también recordó que pudo rescatar a Robin, por lo que no perdió nada.

¿Por qué? – Le preguntó Robin. - ¡Algún día no estarás para protegerme!, ¡no puedes estar siempre en todas partes!

Robin, yo siempre te protegeré. – Contestó Luffy, que había pasado de estar sonriente a estar completamente serio.

_Robin se quedó muda, porque ahora sabía que siempre tendría a alguien que la protegería sin pedirle nada a cambio._

Yo siempre estaré ahí. – Dijo Luffy cansado, estaba tan cansado que al terminar de hablar no pudo evitar dormirse.

_Robin al ver como se dormía, le miró durante unos minutos, entonces decidió marcharse sin hacer ruido para no despertarle, pero antes de irse, besó a Luffy y salió rápidamente de la habitación._

Luffy, yo siempre te amaré. – Dijo Robin feliz de que el destino le dio la oportunidad de haberle conocido.

FIN.

* * *

><p>Espero que os guste y contad vuestras impresiones sobre el fic.<p> 


End file.
